Ninja Valkyrie
by annie.of.belle
Summary: Inspired by Falnet.G.Clock-Heart's pic Ninja Valkyrie . last fanfic for a while - school stars tommorow. Valduggery


**Chapter dedicated to Falnet. G. Clock-Heart, because it was i****nspired your**** pic on deviantArt called **_**ninja valkyrie**_**. Check it out, peeps!**

**http://magic-kid (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/ninja-Valkyrie-139058742**

**magic-kid/Falnet owns pic, derek landy owns Skul, Val, Wreath, etc., and i am left with… an unhealthy fanfic addiction! Yay for me!**

Skulduggery stepped into the old warehouse, quietly so as not to disturb the two fighters.

One had a staff with vicious blades protruding from each end. They were wearing a red, hooded robe.

The other had a slimmer frame, and was wearing an identical black robe, though slightly smaller. Black-Robe had two swords, that each had a shimmering, _moving _feeling. When black-robe struck, they went dark, and looked as though made of shadows.

Red robe was winning, their strikes becoming more and more aggressive by the second. But suddenly, there was a swirl of black robes, and red-robe caught fire. Red-Robe hesitated for a second, and found a sword at his neck. He took his hood off in submission. It was Wreath. Black-robe lifted their arms up, left higher than the right and, their head bowed. **Picture here!**

"I thank you for this match of skill and wit," she (for it was a female voice) intoned. "I found you to be a worthy opponent, and I hope to spar again someday."

Wreath nodded "As do I."

Black-Robe removed their hood.

"Hello, Valkyrie." Skulduggery called. "Miss me?"

She slightly stiffened, and turned her head slowly towards Skulduggery. Her eyes opened wide, and her breathing became very audible. _In, out. In, Out. _"Master, I request permission to leave training early."

"Permission granted. We will make the lost time up later."

"Thank you." She walked slowly off the rink, and bowed as she left the mat.

The second her bare foot was on the cement, she started running. She grinned. "Skulduggery!" she said, and gave him a massive hug. "Of course I missed you!"

She hugged tighter, and let go, taking a step back sheepishly "Sorry – it's just so good to see you. How did you get back? How long have you been back? Why are you here – who told you that I was here? Does Tanith know? Does Ghastly know? Does Fletc-"

"… repeat the question?"

"Sorry – it's just so… overwhelming. I just… it's good to have you back." She smiled again. "Umm… do you want something to eat? There's a great café, just around the corner."

His head inclined to the left. "I cannot eat."

"Oh… that's okay, I'm hungry!"

He snorted "Still the self-sacrificing Valkyrie I knew. Sure, I don't mind."

"Cool."

"So… how have things been?"

She started laughing.

"Is something amusing you?" He inquired.

"Well… you're _back_, you know? You survived – figuratively – for the second time! And you're just… hmm."She thought for a moment, and her speaking slowed. "I wish…"she said, and then thought better of it. "I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Nothing" she said, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You can't lie to me."

"Just forget it, Skul."

He shrugged "Okay."

"What was it like?"she asked. "In the portal, I mean."

"Hmm. I was… lucky, of a sort. The Faceless Ones didn't ever come near me. The area was, well, seemed to be, infinite, so they just never happened to wander by. But... remember what it was like, fighting them? All those… feelings, the depression and sadness, that was constant. I couldn't have dealt with that – I wasn't dealing with that. I started thinking of ways to try to kill myself – which is hard, being a skeleton and all." He looked unsure, another thing that is hard to do when you're a skeleton. "What I'm saying is, well, if it wasn't for you… I never would have made it. So, thank you."

She looked at him. "Skul," she whispered, "remember what I was trying to say before?"

"Yes."

"I was trying to say that I love you."

And with that, kissed him full on the lips… teeth.

**Okay, many thanks go to Falnet for the inspiring pic.**


End file.
